The "high frequency" horizontal magnetic deflection circuit has been known for several decades. An example is given on pages 567-8 of the book "Television", 2nd Edition, by Zworykin & Morton, Wiley, 1954.
However, the deflection frequency involved there was very low, 15,750 hertz for the usual 525 line, 30-60 field interlaced 2 to 1 for broadcast television.
The present high frequency deflection circuit operates at a selected frequency around 100,000 hertz (100 kilohertz) and requires significantly different circuitry.